Money Maker - Item Sell List
At the start of the game things will be slow later you'll start to realize how easily some items can be obtained. All items no matter how useless they may seem will be needed or else why would it even be in the game. Then there are items you use to build a structure and then that item is no longer needed again; at least until a new update is add 20 level or 20 months later. Meanwhile there are items in game that has no purpose, tricking you into selling it all then surprising you as you later get a quest asking you to use those items. Once again proving that no matter what it is all items in game have their value. Have patience, i'm sure you've at least heard that games like these are a "marathon not a sprint". So here is a list of what to and what not to sell as well as other ways to make money in this game. Log in Log in daily and you can lengthen your daily chain. Each consecutive log gets you closer to money, rubies and hard to get items. You can also spin the Slot every 4 hours for a chance to win money, rubies and other items. Who knows, you may even be lucky enough to win the Jackpot!! Seed Chart Buy, plant, harvest and then sell Crops to gain money. This process may be slow but at the start of the game this is your best way of earning money. It's about patience. Selling Crops also saves you from selling your items because you can always get crops back when ever you choose. Interactions You get 50 clicks, that's 10 friendly visits per day (if you choose to use 5 per friend). If you choose to purchase gold clicks (which i highly suggest you not, since rubies can be used for better things) then click higher paying Items, see list below. Collection Trade in collection to get quick money. Visit friends and interact with their buildings and decoration to get collective pieces. Digging, chopping, mining and harvesting will also give you a chance to get collective pieces. I recommend saving a minimum of 10 sets (or a number of your choosing). There are often quests that asks you to trade in collection sets so saving at least 10 should secure you for the future. Items Compared to crops items are harder to get unless they are wood, stone or grass. Other items use time and a craft cost to make meaning you need to spend money to make money, but are they worth it? Once in a while you get a quest asking you to sell some items from your inventory, or sometimes you find yourself in need of coins to purchase a building or because you have no money to farm. So what do you sell? If an item is not on the list DO NOT sell. If a number is provided keep the minimum. You are also free to add to that number you wish to keep (as a just in-case) and sell the rest. For example I keep 250 Draconite but I sell the rest. These numbers are calculated using the minimum required total for quests, buildings, crafting, etc... then rounding to the nearest 10's (# according to the Russian version). Lady Only As a Lady you have access to the Kitchen and the Fashion House, here are some easy to make dishes that will cost you little to make and a lot to sell. Kitchen Fashion House -currently none- Knight Only As a Knight you have access to the Forge. -currently none- Extra Calculations used in Seed Chart seed chart calculations - example 1, explained *price: *sale: *profit: sale - price= profit *profit per min: profit / minute = profit per min (multiple calculation with minute to confirm if not sure) *profit per 15 min: profit per min * time / 15min = profit per 15 min (example 30 divides 15 equal 2) seed chart calculations - example 2, the equation *price: 1 *sale: 2 *profit: 2 - 1 = 1 *profit per min: 1 / 30 = 0.033 (0.033 * 30 = 1) *profit per 15 min: 0.033 * 2 = 0.066 Notes *For more, see Game guide **also, see "Basic Guides; Rules for surviving KnB" **as well as, Category:Game guides Category:Game guides